1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer chassis, especially to a computer chassis comprising a hard disk adapter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, hard disks are screwed within a traditional conventional computer chassis, which is inconvenient. Rapid assembly of computer main frames is expected in recent information-technology industry.
A conventional computer chassis capable of fastening a hard disk(s) rapidly and conveniently is provided to meet the expectation. The conventional computer chassis has a hard disk adapter for conveniently fasten and connect a hard disk to a motherboard or an interface card.
The hard disk adapter of the conventional computer chassis comprises a body in which a receiving space is formed. The body has a connector for connecting a hard disk to a motherboard or an interface card. However, when in need of using an eSATA peripheral such as another hard disk or a CD-ROM drive, the eSATA can only be connected to the motherboard or the interface card. Thus, when using the conventional computer chassis, it is extremely inconvenient to connect an eSATA peripheral.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a computer chassis to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.